Ildarna
by Palisandru
Summary: The year, 2030. Sean McCullan, a casualty of war, receives an unusual request. Curiosity gets the better of him and decides to see what this is all about. Upon his arrival things get weirder, so much so, that what he encounters is something out of a dream...no a nightmare, and yet, he accepts their offer...to become an Ildarnian Warrior.


Chapter 1

The year was 2030. It was a time when the world, as we knew it... changed…drastically.

I had just returned from battle, but not unscathed, I had lost my legs, but that wasn't the only thing that I lost. While at battle, my mother had passed. She was my everything, and now with her gone…I am incomplete, and alone.

While in recovery, I received a letter which under the circumstances, confused the hell out of me, but nevertheless, I decided, _why not,_ what have I got to lose? Lose…made me laugh at the very sound of it. Yeah, what else do I have to lose? Anyway, I gave in, and wrote back saying that I was interested, and would fly out the next day.

I arrived in Florida around nine in the morning, and was greeted by two gentlemen holding signs with my name on it, _Sean_ _McCullan._ I wheeled over toward them, a little on the hesitant side, but I pushed that feeling aside. What was I afraid of?

Holding out my hand I said, "Gentlemen…"

Their look made me laugh.

"You do shake hands still don't you? I mean, that custom of greeting hadn't disappeared as well had it?" My arm was getting tired hanging out there in space.

"Ah, no, of course not, name is Steve, Steve Newly, and this here is Ted Bradford."

Ok, so we finally got through that hurdle, though, they still looked surprised.

"You haven't seen anyone in a wheelchair before? I assure you, it's quite harmless." And rolled passed them, "Where to?"

Without another word spoken from my two guests, they took the lead and showed me to a waiting taxi just outside the airport. From there we drove for about an hours' time, till we came upon this building. It was bigger than anything I'd ever seen, and it wasn't your typical building either, something out of a sci-fi movie more like it. It was gray, metallic, and shimmered when the sun hit it, and portals coming out from its side, black. I became nervous. Just where in God's name was I?

"This is where we'll drop you off, just enter through the double doors, someone will be there to take you to your destination."

They got out of the car; one got my bag from the trunk, while the other helped me into my wheelchair. Then, left…this had me disconcerted, but I did agree to meet, so I should at least see what this was all about before I leave to fly back home.

I did as instructed, and sure enough someone was there to meet me, a woman. She was pretty enough, I guess, not quite my taste, but her figure was worth getting to know. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad at all_ I thought.

"Oh, this is just takes the cake! You Sean McCullan?"

"Yeah, and you are?" Not quite the first impression I would have liked, but again this whole scenario is odd anyway.

"They didn't tell me you were disabled. Damn, if you don't take things into your own hands, then this is what happens. You got some background in combat?"

Not so much as _, Hi, nice to meet you. Hope your flight down was a good one; by the way my name is _. Just follow me and we'll get this meeting on its way,_ and what was this business about do I have any combat ability? Do they not know who I am?

She turned to look at me, "You can operate that wheelchair can't ya?"

Remembering what I had said about wanting to get to know her better just cleared my mind. I'd rather meet up with a fifteen foot Boa Constrictor.

We entered the meeting room, which by all aspects was what I thought it would look like. It had a big table, chairs, and plants, complete with more people looking at me like I had pudding on my face.

"Hi, my name is Sean, Sean McCullan…you did expect me correct?" It was the wheelchair, they just couldn't get past that.

"Why didn't anyone inform me of his disability huh? Why am I the last to know?"

"Kristin, calm down, none of us knew either, so we're just as surprised as you are!" The gentleman with the gray said.

"Where are my manners, the names Clive Vanderoust, and I am the one who wrote you. Please, ah, make yourself, um, comfortable. Can I get you anything to drink?" Sweat beaded off his forehead.

"No, but before anything else, why am I here? You all look at me like you've never seen a person in a wheelchair before. Does _this_ bother you? Because if _this_ does, I'll get off and sit in a chair like a _normal_ person." I was annoyed. God, why are people so ignorant of such things, and when confronted they act all … stupid like.

"I'm sorry Mr. McCullan, but you see, we had no idea, we weren't told of your special circumstance." More sweat beaded.

I said nothing, but waited…impatiently.

"Why we contacted you is that we have a problem, and was told of your ability with guns…I mean your fighting ability. We need someone who can fight, fight well." Kristin said with an authoritative voice.

I just looked at her, and wondered how long had it been since she had any.

"I am good, damn good. I made my way up the ranks to First Sergeant before my accident. Saved a lot of lives too, but if that's what you need now, I guess I'm not the one for you for obvious reasons." Motioning to my legs.

There was silence, and then Kristin spoke up. "If you're as good as you say you are, we can use you, but I think we better try you out first. What do you think gentlemen?"

Besides Kristin and Mr. Vanderoust, there were four others in there, with white coats, looking like doctors, and I began to wonder what was going on in their odd little minds, that they think I could help them.

"Sean, do you know what this place is?"

"I just got here, so the answer would be…no."

"Here at Baran Tech, we are advanced in the world of super beings. Beings that, by all comprehension are fighters, warriors, stronger, flexible, and can withstand great amounts of affliction. They themselves are lethal, for they are infused with knowledge of their predecessors."

Confusion thwarted my mind. None of this was making any sense. Beings with superpower abilities, lethal…now I know their insane, and I need to get myself out of here.


End file.
